


A bad start

by Quietmouse



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Pre-Fall of Overwatch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 23:50:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11634513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quietmouse/pseuds/Quietmouse
Summary: Gabe isn't a fan of new recruits, but he likes the look of you.





	A bad start

**Author's Note:**

> Another one shot I worked up before work, don't really have any plans to do anything else with it at the moment.   
> sorry, it's so short.

Gave hated when Jack brought in new people, half because he knew they would die to quickly and the other half because he saw no potential in any of them. That was until he saw you. 

It was a slow day in the Overwatch base, people spending their free time either catching up on sleep, training or doing some paperwork. It was slow enough that Gabe could hear and identify anyone who was walking through the halls by their footsteps.

As he sat in his office he heard the loud thuds of boots, boots he knew belonged to Jack. He quietly waited for him to approach, counting down each second until the door opened up and the famous blonde was in his doorway. 

“You finished showing the waste of spaces their new home?” Gave asked looking up at the blonde, with a small smirk. It faded quickly and his eyes went wide as he saw you standing next to Jack. He didn’t hear your footsteps, which was odd to him. 

“I apologize for his rudeness, he’s normally not that bad,” Jack told you trying to make up for the wrongs Gabe had made.   
You simply shrugged, not really caring, and proceeded to walk off to go about your day. 

One more as you walked away Gabe couldn’t hear your footsteps, which still caught him off guard. He got up from his chair pushing the blonde aside in an effort to quickly but quickly follow you. 

He had managed to follow you to your room, quickly he approached and cornered you making sure you couldn’t leave. 

There was a wide grin on his face as he looked down at you, like a tiger watching a baby bunny.  
“(Y/N) join me.” He told you bluntly.

“What?” you asked, confused by what he meant. 

“You’re quiet, no one would suspect you. Join me in Blackwatch.” He responded. 

Unknowing to him you had managed to sneak his gun out, carefully pulling it out and pushing it back up against his chest.   
“Sorry Gabe, but to you, I’m just useless space.” 

He gasped at the pressure of the gun not even noticing you had grabbed it.   
“I was wrong, join Blackwatch and you can become an unstoppable force.” 

There was only a brief moment of silence, Gabe using one hand to return his gun back into its pocket. You didn’t bother to say anything, simply nodding. 

“Welcome to Blackwatch, I look forward to training with you.” He gave you one final smirk before leaving you be, happy with his addition to his group.


End file.
